Tia Kingsleigh
by Girl-With-No-Name x
Summary: Rated T Because I Feel Like It. No Flames! A Sweet Fluffy Seamus/OC Story :


Hello, Good People Of FanFiction. As you can tell, I FREAKING LOVE HARRY POTTER! And Seamus Is One Of My Favorite Characters! And, to be honest, Irish People FREAKING ROCK! (Gotta Love Jedward!) Now, before I begin the story, I must proclaim that I don't own Harry Potter. Wow, 'proclaim' isn't a word I would use normally, but considering this is Seamus, I will make ONE exception. My Character 'Tia' is slightly based on Luna/Alice from 'Alice in Wonderland'/ myself. NO FLAMES PLEASE. THEY HURT. Pansy may be a little OOC but that's because I don't tend to listen to what she says. :). Oh, and I'm trying not to swear because I swear WAY tok much. If any cheeky swear words are in there, please don't hesitate to tell me. Thanks! Oh, and I made the Quidditch goals smaller because I sort of forgot how big they were, and only realized when I was reading it through. But I didn't want to change the whole story, so I shrunk the goals.

Oh, hello there. My name is Tia. Tia Kingsleigh. I am in my 4th year at HogWarts and one of the sweetest guys I know is in the year above. And, to be more precise, crammed in a cupboard with me. The age part doesn't bother me though. To me, age is just a number that allows you to do certain things and prevents you from doing others. Not that the 'crammed in a cupboard' part bothers me either.

Anyway, back to 'the guy' I first realised I liked him a few weeks ago. He was walking down the corridor when our paths collided. All his books scattered over the wide corridor. I apologized and introduced myself. He blushed and told me his name was Seamus Finnigan. I detected an Irish accent lingering in his sweet voice. I helped his gather his books up, said goodbye and wandered off down the corridor. I heard his friends laughing, but it didn't bother me. The people that laugh at me are just too bothered about what others think of them to even consider developing a sense of the world around them. Anyway, when I was in the Gryffindor common room, I was thinking about the corridor collision and I got a funny feeling in my stomach. I put it down to stomach-ache. It probably was. But when I saw him in the Great Hall with Harry Potter, I felt it again. I knew then that I was getting a 'crush' on Seamus. I didn't know how to react since it was my first crush and there wasn't really anyone I could ask about it since I don't have many friends. I could have asked Hermione or Ginny, but then they'd ask me who the guy was. And then it would get awkward because they would tell him. And by they, I mean Ginny. I spent the next couple of weeks dreaming of him, which was strange because I don't usually dream. And when I do it's usually just a vast blackness with the odd glimmer of lights.

It wasn't until a few hours ago that we spoke again. Draco stole my shoes and threw them on to the lowest Quidditch goal. Being the small person that I was, I had to jump to even have a remote chance at getting them down. He was walking alone across the pitch when he saw my predicament and started to giggle. I felt slightly embarrassed but carried on jumping, knowing that I wasn't going to reach them. He walked over to me and I realized we weren't alone. Much to my disappointment alone. Draco and his 'gang' were sat up in the stands, watching and laughing. Seamus smiled and flashed off the most sparkly white teeth I'd ever seen. I smiled back and carried on jumping, making an utter arse out of myself. My brown, waist length hair was being blown everywhere by the wind, so I couldn't see anything.

"Would you like some help getting your shoes down, Tia? I've been watching you jump for quite a while and you've got nowhere." I hear from behind me in that sweet accent. Wait. Back up a minute. He remembered my name! Wait. He'd been watching me? Oh God. I probably looked insane.

"Yes please, Seamus. I'm too short to reach." Well done, Tia. Did you think of that one on your own? Then, Seamus jumped and reached my shoes in one go. I felt so silly. I heard footsteps and then I was pushed to the ground. I turned around and saw a flash of blonde hair.

Draco Malfoy. Draco Bloody Malfoy just made me look like an idiot in front of the sweetest guy I'd ever met. The utter tit. I went bright red and stood up instantly. Seamus looked ... Annoyed.

"What'd you go and do that for, Malfoy? What did she ever do to you?" He was sticking up for me. Hell Yeah!

"Sticking up for you girlfriend, are we Finnigan? She's not worth it. She's only a scrawny little thing." The smug little bleeder pulled his stupid smirk when he saw both me AND Seamus were blushing like crazy.

"If anyone's not worth it, Malfoy, it's you and your stupid excuse for a gang. And anyway, we're just friends. So you can just shut your trap." Just. Friends. I felt like crying. Wait. I think I love him. I'm in love with Seamus Finnigan.

"How dare you think you can talk to him like that!" Oh God. As if my night couldn't get any bloody better. Pansy frigging Parkinson had to be there to stalk her precious Draco.

"Shove off, Pansy. This doesn't concern you." I had to say something or I'd look stupid. She obviously wasn't accepting that because she bitch-slapped me across the face.

"Like hell it doesn't. Nobody talks to me like that." Well, I wasn't having any of that, so I slapped her across her smug little face. She began to cry and then she ran off. I tried not to laugh and I could tell Seamus was trying not to as well. But in the end, we burst out laughing. Draco looked angry.

"Why did you hit her?" he yelled, grabbing my shirt collar. Seamus pushed him off me and punched him in the nose. It began to bleed and he ran off. Probably to Snape or some other stuck up teacher like that. Anyway, Seamus turned around and smiled.

"He didn't hurt you, did he Tia? 'Cause if he did I swear I'll ..."

"No, I'm fine. Thanks for sticking up for me. I don't think Pansy and I will be best friends, though. Draco's nose looked a mess! It was hilarious. Doesn't look so smug now, does he?" Woah. That was a mouthful. I was still upset at the fact he said we were 'just friends' but if he doesn't like me back, I can just admire him from afar.

"You sure you're fine." God. He is so freakin' hot!

"Yeah, Seamus. I'm sure. Come on. Let's get back to the common room before we get caught." It was getting really late. But I didn't give a damn. I was alone. With the hottest guy ever. Go Me!

"Ok, Tia. Let's go." He was smiling from ear to ear. Probably because he punched Mr. Perfect in the face. Who wouldn't be smiling?

We began to walk back to the school and I could certainly feel the wind now. I began to shiver and he put his arm around me. I nearly collapsed. We made it to the building in silence and began to tiptoe to the common room. We were about a hundred metres away from the door when we heard Draco's voice. AND SNAPE'S. OH CHRIST!

"Oh God, what are we gonna do?" I heard Seamus whisper from behind me.

"Um ... I don't know! Umm, get in here." I said, pushing him into a cupboard.

And that's where the story started. I'm locked, in a cupboard. With probably the hottest guy on the planet stood unbelievably close to me. With the two biggest idiots I know walking near the small, confined space. I can hear their voices getting louder. I think he's telling Snape what happened outside. Not good.

"They're getting closer." God, that made me jump.

"I know. What if we get found?" He looks so gorgeous right now.

"I'm don't know. Maybe we won't get found."

"You're very optimistic, are you Seamus. How did we even get in this predicament. We didn't speak for weeks, and now we're in a cupboard together, hiding from Snape and Malfoy." I didn't mean for that to come out.

"I know. It was sheer chance that I wandered onto the pitch and I got to punch Malfoy in the face! It was the most fun I'd ever had." Is he blushing. Lord knows I am.

"I'm glad you did. I got to bitch-slap Pansy. It was the most fun I'd ever had. Thanks again for helping me with my shoes."

"It was nothing. Why did he take your shoes anyway?"

"Because I'm different. And he's afraid to be through fear of embarrassment."

"You sure are." Now I'm pretty sure he's blushing. I'm so tempted to snog the face off him right now. Oh, sack it.

Oh God. I'm kissing him. It's more amazing than I ever thought. OH MY GOD! He's kissing me back. Seamus is kissing ME BACK! WOOOOOOOO.

"And then, she slapped Pansy across the face for no reason." Oh no. They're right outside. Gotta stay quiet whilst snogging Seamus. Crap, the door's opening.

"ARGHH" I heard from both me and Seamus.

"What is going on here?" God. Snape sounds like an idiot right now.

"Nothing." I blurted out. Smooth move Tia.

"They are the two students that assaulted me and Pansy before." The smug little bleeder.

"We didn't assault you. You stole her shoes." God love that Irish babe.

"Why were you two doing in the cupboard?" Is he really THAT stupid?

"What do you think?" I can see Seamus blushing. No doubt I am too. Probably shouldn't have said that.

"DETENTION. TOMORROW! Now get back to your common rooms before I send you to the headmaster." Moody much.

"Come on, Tia." he said, grabbing my hand and pulling me down the hallway. The tension was pretty tight.

"So, about what happened back there ..." His voice sent shivers down my spine.

"Well, it's pretty clear how I feel about you. So ..." Then I kissed him again.

"Tia. I love you." Was all he managed to get out between kisses.

"So you mean we could have been doing this the whole time. Damn It!" We made it back to the common room, still kissing the faces off each other, and walked through the door. We heard a few whistles and a couple of comments but we carried on anyway. God love Draco for throwing my shoes onto the goals.

My god, this took FOREVER to write. If you have taken this time to read this story of mine, please comment. Comments mean love. X-X 


End file.
